mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Art of Domination
Art of Domination is a strategy/war adventure centered around conquering Planet 117. Plot 28 standard days ago (14-08-2234), President Ignatius Stephen Smith, leader of Planet "117", was summoned to arrive at the Saramis Alliance courts to explain himself and his governments' actions. The charges were: unlawful experimentation on sapient species, genocide of an entire settlement , and the theft of classified Saramis Alliance data. On 21-08-2234, President Smith declared 117 'an independent planet', severing ties with the Human Federation. Then he declared war on the Saramis species, claiming that the Saramis would be extinct in a century. It is still unclear whether Smith is hiding some kind of superweapon or if he has simply gone insane. You are the Commanding Officer of the 1st Arm of the Saramis Alliance, Vorador Mortanius. You have been called to defeat the armed forces of Planet 117 and destroy their ruling government with the only regiment the Saramis Alliance can spare. Characters *'Commander Vorador Mortanius' (also known as Vora) - Currently the only female Commanding Officer in the entire Saramis Alliance and a veteran of many battles, Vorador is the protagonist of the story. Married to a top-ranking general and has two sons living far away from Planet 117. *'Ghulls Maranis' - Vorador's adjutant and cousin, Ghulls is a very cautious and perceptive individual who can be trusted to spot inconsistencies and contradictions. Takes his job very seriously and calls Vora 'Commander' almost all the time. *'President Ignatius Stephen Smith' - The leader of the 117 military opposing Vora and her comrades. The elusive President is a ruthless and cunning man who genuinely believes he can succeed in his aim to rid the galaxy of all saramis. Regions *'Region 1' - Most technologically advanced region, and serves as primary Research and Development for Planet 117's military. Numerous freaky and seemingly unnatural phenomenon occur here. *'Region 2' - Has the most nuclear weapons. Weapons were disabled/destroyed as invasion began. *'Region 3' - Has the most useful natural resources. Conquered. Current "home" region for Enderfist and the Saramis military effort. *'Region 4' - Economic powerhouse of the planet. *'Region 5' - Most populous. Production List Every in-game week, the readers are given a number of Resource Points, gained by controlling territory, fulfilling objectives, and constructing certain buildings. The current list of possible improvements is as follows: *'Seeker Drone - 1,000 RP each: '''An advanced UAV equipped with scanners that can be used to examine numerous structures for signs of hostiles and can intercept enemy transmissions. *'SASAPC-12 - 2,000 RP each:' Saramis Alliance Standard Armored Personnel Carrier. Can provide supressing fire against infantry, and allow quick extraction for wounded troops. *'Volcano-4 Tank - 5,000 RP each:' The Saramis Alliance's main battle tank, the Volcano-4 shoots molten metal at half the speed of light at its targets. Its only weakness is its relatively low speed and weakness to mines. Effective against vehicles and fortified positions. *'Sonic Swatter - 2,000 RP each: A primarily anti-air weapon that literally knocks enemy aircraft out of the sky using powerful directional sonic blasts. It can also be used to destroy buildings. *'R&D Station - 10,000 RP: '''When this is built, High Command will send you a team of scientists who will help you by doing Research and Development on new weapons, based on your previous combat experiences on Planet 117. *'Airfield - 10,000 RP: 'Allows the construction of advanced UAVs, gunships, air transports and the Saramis aerial superweapon, the 1000 Nightmares. *'Local Militia - 1 unit per week: 500 human troops, recruited from Planet-117's local populace. Competent enough to take cover and use Alliance weapons, but is unsuited for offense or fighting heavily-armored targets as they lack explosive weapons or cyberwarfare capabilities. Very effective at defending human cities. Can be upgraded to 'Human Battalion', gaining anti-armor weapons and becoming more effective at attacking and defending cities. '-- Dr. Ushah's Contribution --' *'Organic EMP-proof Radios: 2,000 RP: '''Effect: EMP attacks cannot disrupt communications. Estimated time to prject completion: 1 Week. Leads to: Organic Signal Jammers *'Tumorhide Armor: 2,000 RP: Effect: All structures and vehicles gain increased resistance to flame and laser weapons. Estimated time to project completion: 2 Weeks '-- Infrastructure Expert's Suggestions --' *'Inter-City Highways: 5,000 RP: '''Effect: +2000 Increased RP per week, troops can move from one city to any city other city in the region within 1 hour. This effect carries over to additional Regions you take control of. *'Improved Generators: 4,000 RP: New power generators for your HQ's factory that are more efficient and require less resources to maintain. Effect: -10% RP cost for building structures and non-infantry units. '-- High Command can send: --' *'Standard Battalion - 2,000 RP each:' A thousand extra soldiers is never a bad thing. Comes with 900 Riflemen and 100 CWS. *'Special Ops Team - 5,000 RP each: '''20 Stealth troopers, best for sabotage and espionage. Also make for a great entourage. *'Commander's Vanguard - 7,000 RP, only one may be present:' The most elite, most experienced and well-equipped of Saramis frontline forces. They can be ordered to serve either as your bodyguards during face-to-face meetings, or be sent into battle to give your troops morale and fire support. Surprisingly friendly. *'Human Spy - 10,000 RP each:' A human loyal to Saramis Alliance, can be sent on special info-gathering missions. All Human Spies are people born as Saramis citizens in our colonies. Private Military Companies Only up to four PMC groups will be available in a single week. Prices listed are the monthly fees (you must pay the price up front during recruitment); if you run out of RP to pay for their monthly fees, they will simply leave until you recruit them again. If any PMC group you've hired suffers casualties they will be reinforced by the company at no extra charge. However, the contract is considered null and void if the entire group has died or gone missing and you'll have to hire a new one next time the company is available for requests. In the case of the Cadmus Fighter Drone, it will simply be replaced by a new one, as its monthly fee more than covers the cost of building and transporting one. # '''Hillbilly Guard' - Founded on the Saramis Homeworld's island nation of Hirad, the Hillbilly Guard claims to be a force made up of civilians who have had experience in security duties. In truth, it's actually thousands and thousands of Hiradians wanting an excuse to get off the planet, curious about what the rest of the universe looks like. Despite this and their awful arsenal, they have a surprisingly good track record when it comes to keeping the peace. Motto: Space is big. Let us help you keep it safe. All of it. #* Hillbilly Brigade - 500 RP; 2,000 Hiradians armed with hunting rifles and shotguns, no armor. Useless at everything except defending against an infantry attack and keeping order. # Vilonor Veterans - The Vilonorian Confederacy does not allow anyone over the age of 50 to continue serving in the military. However, unlike most other species the Vilonorians do not have any sort of military pension program. As a result, many veterans have become PMCs to earn a living, fighting other people's wars until they either die or lose too many body parts. Motto: Experience, Skill, Loyalty. #* Vilonorian Old-Timers - 800 RP; 1,000 Vilonorians armed with standard military equipment. Experienced, but overconfident and prone to panicking when fighting against an unknown enemy. Best used against infantry and light armor. # Aflong'' Legion''' - Aflongs are an extremely unusual race of sentient perambulatory plants that have fought all their wars using nothing but weapons that were meant for natural defenses. Aflongs come in different varieties, but their military is mostly made up of individuals born with powerful vines or exploding 'fake fruits'. Aflongs can be silent, still, and tend to be very, very patient, and therefore make excellent ambushers. Motto: Aflong aflong kong! unclear, ancient Aflong battle cry #* '''Aflong Vine ''Brigade - 1,000 RP; 300 Aflong warriors armed with powerful vines capable of destroying all infantry and ground vehicles with ease. Susceptible to fire, explosions and chemical attacks. Best at ambushes. #* Aflong Grenadier Platoon - 1,000 RP; 50 Aflong soldiers with explosive 'fake fruits' that are very effective against infantry and air units. They have natural catapults that allows them to hurl their bombs hundreds of feet into the air, making them work well against helicopters and most other aerial threats. # Birds of the Apocalypse - Founded on the Inshon homeworld, Birds of the Apocalypse (BotA) are a group of former Inshonian Air Force officers who have been able to purchase their own gunships and fighter craft. The BotA specializes in air-to-air combat and are bitter rivals with Infinitus Cadmium. Motto: Doom and gloom from above! #* EC-660 Vortex - 3,000 RP; Unmanned fighter craft specially built to take down aerial threats. Relatively slow, but makes up for it with its fast and accurate targeting system that allows it to take down multiple targets in seconds. No missiles, but armed with powerful gatling cannons. #* BOTA-4 - 5,000 RP; A gunship that excels at both air and ground attacks, lacks supersonic speed but makes up for it with heavy armor and a deadly array of missile pods. Excellent at taking out large groups of infantry and fighter craft. # Disciples of Tassan - Followers of the Caranoda religion believe that any form of work is a kind of worship for their deities. Those who follow the god of justice Tassan tend to work as soldiers, police or mercenaries, as Tassan is believed to be the god of Order and Conflict. Disciples of Tassan come from many races and are armed with a variety of weapons. They tend to be effective at ground offensives. Motto: Through blood and fire we will see Tassan again. #* Disciple Brigade - 1,300 RP 1,000 Effective shock troops armed with a multitude of weapons, enabling them to engage any kind of target. They are also impossible to supress, willing to charge into enemy fire. Unfortunately, this means the entire brigade could be wiped out if they fight against superior firepower, as they never retreat. # Millatech Corporation - Founded on Earth by Milla Sten, the richest cyborg alive, the Millatech Corporation specializes in using cybernetics. While all of her units are susceptible to EMPs, they are all impervious to ordinary bullets. Motto: Victory through excellence and elegance. #* Millatech Cyborg Sniper Team - 5,000 RP '''30 cyborg soldiers armed with powerful anti-material rifles, capable of hitting targets up to 3 kilometres away. They are extremely effective against infantry groups and are very accurate. They can also disable tanks and other ground armored vehicles. #* '''Millatech Artillery Team - 7,000 RP # Civoren Elites - The Civoren Government, unlike most other national representatives, hire out their soldiers for mercenary work. Civoren Elites are allowed to serve for other nations as long as they do not harm national interests. Civorens are amphibious, and as such can easily attack targets both on land and in water. Motto: On land, in water, we can crush you. #* Civoren Marine Platoon - 1,000 RP '''Civorens are well-known for being able to attack enemies on land and in the sea. They are armed with harpoons, water-proof machine guns and explosive mines. Thanks to their ability to breathe underwater they can cross the sea with no need for any vehicular transportation. # '''Three Eyed Bandits - Founded by former Saramis Alliance Spec Ops, Three Eyed Bandits excel at sabotage and other operations requiring . Unlike their counterparts still working as official Alliance soldiers, Three Eyed Bandits are armed with advanced silenced machine guns, rocket launchers and sniper rifles. Motto: Silent or loud, we're always deadly. #* Bandit Commando Team - 6,000 RP Works like standard Saramis Alliance Spec Ops, but with greater firepower at their disposal. They can engage enemy armor and large numbers of infantry. # Broken Crown - Founded by the 'reformist' Taleversi, who do not believe their deceased king was ever a divine being. The Broken Crown are former Taleversi soldiers who have decided that they are now free to serve whoever they want. They specialize in anti-infantry warfare, primarily armed with shotguns, machine guns and sniper rifles. Motto: We kill for you now. #* Broken Crown Brigade - 1,000 RP; '''Anti-infantry specialists, effective at both offense and defense. Needs support against heavy armor and susceptible to aircraft. # '''Solaria - Founded by the Zalugi, a highly-advanced yet also very-religious species who worship a sun god named Hangus, Solaria specializes in ground warfare, with the galaxy's fastest tanks and artillery platforms, believing that constantly outflanking the enemy is the key to victory. Solaria's track record seems to confirm that belief. Motto: We'll draw circles around you in broad daylight. #* Solaria Tank - 5,000 RP; The Zalugi have perfected the art of increasing a tank's speed without sacrificing armor or shields. The Solaria tank is a modified version of the Zalugi Army's standard Demonbane tank, able to go at 200km per hour and still withstand several shots of the current standard anti-armor weaponry. Armed with a gatling gun and a railgun, the Solaria tank is fast, tough and deadly. #* Solaria Artillery - 7,000 RP; Unlike most other artillery platforms, the Solaria Artillery uses both cannons AND rockets. It is also fitted with two jet engines for superior mobility, and can easily relocate as soon as it stops firing. In fact, it can even open fire while moving at the same time! # Infinitus Cadmium - Ignore the nonsensical name; IC is the best PMC group when it comes to aircraft. They were the first private army ever to actually own a superweapon, the Doomcloud Infinitus. Founded on Mars and made up of pilots from all over the galaxy, IC prides itself with having the most advanced aerial combat tactics known to all life. Motto: We will make your enemies live underground forever. #* Cadmus Fighter Drone- 5,000 RP; A modified Saramis Alliance Savior Drone, equipped with even faster engines, Air-to-Air missiles and the ability to self-detonate. #* Super Gunship Excelsior - 12,000 RP; A beast of a supersonic gunship, an Excelsior carries six missile pods, twelve gatling cannons and an array of sensors to detect cloaked targets. Excelsiors can easily destroy any unit in less than five seconds. Their only weakness is that they run out of ammunition very quickly, and are lightly armored to make room for all these weapons. #* Doomcloud Infinitus - 20,000 RP; An enormous armored airship, the Doomcloud Infinitus is equipped with hydrogen bombs and a cannon that fires nuclear warheads. However, it requires an escort as it lacks anti-air weapons. Of course, ground units have little chance against this giant airship. The Doomcloud Infinitus has only been used three times, and in the last war three entire army bases were wiped out. The rest were spared simply because the Doomcloud ran out of munitions. # Team Diamond League - The Jalikans, basically one-eyed giant slugs with tiny tentacles, are well-known for being a physically-weak species, and as such built power suits when their technology became advanced enough. Team Diamond League is made up of Jalikan ex-military officers who have managed to build upgraded versions of their elite power suits. Team Diamond League is famous for being able to engage any target, any time and anywhere. They also have a reputation for being almost unstoppable. The Saramis Alliance and Human Federation consider themselves thankful that the Jalikans never waged war with them. Motto: Wherever, Whenever, Whatever. #* Jalikan Marine Platoon - 30,000 RP ; 100 experienced Jalikan Marines capable of combat almost anywhere, from the ocean depths to the vacuum of space. Each Marine is armed with hi-explosive rockets that can engage all targets, as well as cannons that shoot concrete at supersonic speed. Their power suits are extremely tough and can withstand anything short of a nuclear explosion. They are also immune to biological or chemical attacks. One Jalikan Marine Platoon technically counts as an entire army, as they can destroy any opponent that lacks railguns or nuclear weapons. Timeline *'Week 1' *roster: Enderfist with orbital Darangium cannons; 5 Standard Battalions, 1 Spec Ops team. *Invasion begins. Region 3 invaded, attacks against Region 2's nuclear weapons performed. *Monroe Hospital assault. *The Kalax Incident (-1 Standard Battalion). *'End of Week 1' *+10,000 Resource Points per week (RP/w), +10,000 Resource Point mission reward (RPrw). Total 20,000 Resource Points (RP). *Purchases: Seeker Drone, 2 Standard Battalions, 2 APCs, Civil Administration (+20% RP/w). *'Week 2' *roster: Enderfist with orbital Darangium cannons; 6 Standard Battalions, 1 Spec Ops team, 1 Seeker Drone, 2 APCs. Infrastructure: Civil Administration. *Defense of Gourdman and Harald. *Spec Ops mission. *Hawkeyes recruited. *Prisoner interrogation. *'End of Week 2' *+12,000 RP/w, +18,000 RPrw, -1,000 Maintenance, Mercenary Pay & Bribes Cost (RPcost). Total 29,000 RPs. *Purchases: Human Training Center, Saramis Barracks, Infrastructure Expert, Sonic Swatter, 2 Standard Battalions. *'Week 3' *roster: Enderfist with orbital Darangium cannons; 8 Standard Battalions, 1 Spec Ops team, 1 Seeker Drone, 2 APCs, 1 Sonic Swatter. Infrastructure: Civil Administration, Human Training Center, Infrastructure Expert. *'End of Week 3' *'Week 4' *'End of Week 4' *'Week 5' Category:Adventures Category:Mayu_Zane Adventures Category:Strategy Category:Sci-fi